Simplify the following expression: ${9+8(6z+1)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${8}$ into the parentheses: $ 9 + {8(}\gray{6z+1}{)} $ $ 9 + {48z+8} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 48z + {9 + 8}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 48z + {17}$ The simplified expression is $48z+17$